The overall purpose of this task order is to continue the development of the Child Care and Development Fund (CCDF) Policies Database, a comprehensive, up-to-date, and publicly accessible database of child care subsidy policies for the 50 states, the District of Columbia, and U.S. territories. The specific goals include: (a) maintaining and updating the database; (b) producing reports and data files that capture key cross-state variations in CCDF policies; (c) implementing and supporting an interface that allows users to directly query the database; and (d) promoting the use of the CCDF Policies Database in child care policy research through dissemination activities and improvements to the user experience.